Pokemon Assassin
by Nickelsun
Summary: Misty has amnesia and is hired to kill Ash! But does she have feelings for him?
1. The Job

Hey, this is new. It's my second fic here, but I'm not worried. Anyway, I hardly have time to work on this, but I plan for it to be extremely long. X_X This isn't really the first chapter because it's so short. It's more of a prologue. Please don't flame me...  
  
By the way: I don't own poke'mon and all of the characters were made up by a Japanese man who thinks the new Zelda game is a good idea.  
  
-ChapterI-  
  
  
"And in other news," the reporter said dully, "Poke'mon trainer Ash Ketchum who is currently the poke'mon master has beaten the elite four for the one-hundreth time." The reporter continued on giving details. As she talked, a pale blue light floated out from the screen, falling on the wooden legs of a large red armchair and the sandaled feet of whoever was sitting in it. If someone were standing behind the television set and looking at the chair, they would not be able to identify the person sitting in that chair, as his face was masked in the darkness. I do not know why it is blue light that comes from a television set, but that is what color everything visible seemed to be, and at the mention of Ash Ketchum's victory, the blue feet and bare, hairy legs gave a nervous shuffle. After the reporter announced a victory parade and was now talking about the president and another continent, a blue hand slipped through the screen of black. It held a remote and pressed a button on it. The word MUTE popped up on the bottom of the screen. I do not need to tell you that the sound stopped comming from the TV and that the blue hand hid itself once again. If the person I mentioned earlier were still behind the TV and were to squint very hard, they would see the vague outline of the same hand picking up a phone off of the base it was until recently laying on, and they would hear the soft clink of the other hand dialing a number. After a few seconds they would also hear a faint ringing and a almost silent crackle of someone picking up pn the other end. "Misty Waterflower's residence," said a quiet voice. "Misty," the shadowed man said, "You watching the news?" "Yes," Misty's voice said. "That's him," he replied, "Ash Ketchum. You know the rest." With that, the man hung up the phone. After a few seconds, the TV went out, and if that person were still behind the TV, they would not need to be able to see to know that the man was leaning back in his red armchair and smirking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty tossed and turned. She was in a gray bed with white sheets. On the floor was and assortment of clothes and underware. Her orange hair tangled itself in her grey tank-top. Sunlight peeked through the window next to her bed and fell on her body. The rays annoyed her and she tried to roll her back to them, but she fell out of bed. Misty had been drinking the night before and was wondering if she should just lie there and pee on herself of get up and walk to the bathroom. She finaly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, which was also grey. The sun rose even higher and shined over the side of the bed and into her eyes. She blew her hair out of her face and pulled herself to her feet. Blood rushed from her head and for a moment, all she could see was crimson. Misty stumbled over the scattered laundry and into the bathroom. She leaned in and turned the shower on. She tried to remember her phone call last night. She knew she was supposed to kill someone. "Ketchup?" she muttered, "No, Ketchum." She smirked to herself at remembering his name, but suddenly felt funny. She leaned over just in time to barf into the sink. 


	2. The Red & White Hat

Well, the last chapter wasn't a very good start... I hope this isn't as bad.  
  
  
  
  
-Chapter II-  
  
  
Golden sunlight flowed through the windows. Professor Oak walked among it, in and out of the shadows. The floor he walked on was tiled brown. To his left were huge, tall windows. To his right were huge tall windows with trophies behind them. Not only trophies, but other things like pictures. There was a picture of Dragonmaster Lance. There were individual pictures of all the elite four. There was a picture of Gary Oak. Beneath it rest a trophy. On it was engraved a master ball along with other fancy things. If one had layed eyes on it for the first time, they would know it was for a champion. Professor Oak paused in front of it and opened the glass window. To the left of Gary's picture was a photo of himself. It was definitely younger than he. To Gary's right was a new picture of Ash Ketchum. Ash was grinning in great truimph. Close to his face he held his fist, and upwards pointed his thumb. Oak almost laughed. He reached in and put his wrinkled fingers around the trophy. Slowly, he pushed it over to the right, over to Ash. Then, he pushed it back to Gary. An inner conflict could be seen in his eyes. They flared for a moment, but then calmed. He pulled the trophy back to his chest and closed the window with his free hand. Oak lifted his head up to the ceiling and then back down to the floor. He then proceeded down the brass hallway.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty was breathing hard. She always took the stairs for the excersise. Up and up she climbed. The stairway she was on wasn't literally cramped. In fact, it was quite spaceous, but the angle in which the railings curved (or perhaps the large amount of dust) made the spiral stairs seem extremely compact. In her hand, Misty held a black case. It was about as long as her arm, and anyone on the street would take it for a trumpet case, but it was far from that. Occasionally on her climb, she would look out the window and see the rooftops of buildings and churches. On the east side, she could see large crowds forming for the big parade. Every pass they got smaller and smaller. With relief, Misty fanally reached the top. Before her was a concrete floor. Papers and even a few cigarettes were scattered, and the blue sky was overhead, just like always. Yet, still, everything was different. It wasn't the concept of killing people that bothered Misty. She had done it lots of times for various employers, but this one was especially urgent. She strode over to the side and looked down. The parade had already started. The single float had gone and was circling the city. Misty lay the case on the ground and sat in front of it. The inside of the case was black and soft. In it were various metal things. There were three hand guns, a knife, and peices for a sniper. Misty's breathing calmed. She skillfuly put the sniper together. The knife was clean as a whistle- she never missed. as she put the last peice on, Misty's head felt dizzy. Her hands fell to her sides and she hunched over. Something was wrong...  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Flashback   
  
Misty came to and all of a sudden felt very cold. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital bed. In the corner next to a window was a boy. He looked the same age as her. He was wearing a blue vest over a black shirt. Misty smiled. He was fast asleep. His black hair bent under the red and white cap that rested over his tired eyes. He looked as if he had been up all night. Misty sat in her bed for a while, thinking- trying to remember anything that had happened. Then, another boy came through the door. He had a purple shirt and brown hair. Misty took one look at him and knew at once that he was a snob. The brown-haired boy stopped in his tracks at the sight of Misty. He looked at Ash, and then back at Misty. "Oh," he said, "You're awake." Misty stared for a moment. "Do I know you?" she asked. She saw saw a flicker in his eyes. His expression suddenly changed. "Hurry," he said, "We have to go." Misty didn't understand. She got up. The boy turned his head towards the other one. "He's gone too far this time, kidnapping you!" he said. Misty began to understand. "Come on," he urged. He walked over and picked up a green back-pack. The sleeping boy moved. They went into the hall. Misty looked to her left. A big yellow mouse was walking towards them. He had a glass of water in his hand. It eventually looked up at Misty. "Pikachupi!" it called and raced towards her, leaving the glass on the floor. The boy grabbed her arm. "Run!" he exclaimed. They went in the opposite direction. Misty looked back to see the mouse go into the room they had come from. "Pikapi! Pikapi!" she heard. She and the boy were soon outside. He reached into his pocket and threw a red ball to the ground. Misty watched a huge bird appear in a white shimmer. Gary hopped on. "Come on," he said, holding a hand to her. Misty got on behind him. She waited for something to happen. The black-haired boy came outside followed by the yellow mouse. "Misty!" he yelled. Misty was shocked at the desperation in his voice. She was considering getting off, when she felt herself lift into the air. Below she could see the boy on his knees. The brown-headed one looked down and laughed. He waved the green back-pack around and laughed in triumph. They were soon off. Misty held on tight at first. After a while she relaxed. "How rude," said the boy, "My name is Gary Oak." "I'm glad to know Misty said, "Now, if it's not too much trouble, could you tell me... who I am?"  
_______________________________________________________________________  
End Flashback   
  
  
Misty jerked and fell on her back. She was sick. She tried to think. In her right hand was the sniper gun. Misty jumped to her feet. The parade as here. She was running out of time. She looked down to the streets. Ash Ketchum was there. At first, Misty thought she had never seen him before. It had been five years since she had woken up in that hospital bed. She looked down there at the man. He was wearing a red and white cap. Misty understood now. That was the man who had kidnapped her...  
  
  
______  
Please review! 


	3. Liar

It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, this chapter shows only one thing about me- I suck at speaches...  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter III  
  
Clouds inched their way along the cerulean sky. A light breeze played at Misty's hair. Her eyes were cold as she stared down into the town plaza of Goldenrod city. The float Ash stood on was white with red ribbons on the side. The crowds moved their heads in opposite directions. Behind Ash, proffessor Oak, Gary, and Brock stood still, waiting for the swarms to quiet. Oak approached the wooden podium. The crowd's noise fell to a low murmor, and eventually to silence. Pikachu's ears twitched occasionally. (No spellcheck =p) "Ladies and gentlemen," Oak started his speach, "nine years ago, Ash Ketchum walked into my lab and I gave him a poke'mon... in less than a year, he had gotten every badge in Kanto and was ready for the Elite Four." The Elite Four stood on a seperate float.   
  
-Oak: "Ash then went on to the Johto league. There is no doubt he has talent. Six years ago, Ash's friend Misty, was found-"  
  
Ash put his hand on Oak's shoulder. A solemn look was on his face. Oak looked back and nodded.   
  
-Oak: "In any case, Ash was thrown a traumatic wild card. His poke'mon- all except Pikachu, here, were stolen..."  
  
Pikachu nodded in the same manor that Oak had. He wasn't the only one who had lost good friends.  
  
All this time, Misty was slowly putting together her sniper. With every word that came from Oak's weathered mouth, she hated Ash Ketchum even more. And the worst part was, she didn't know why. She finished the assembly and pulled the sniper over the edge of the rooftop. Misty glanced below at a green-striped awning before putting her eye to the lense. Through it she could see the professor finish and step aside to let Ash step forward. Oak had handed him a golden trophy, and Ash set it on the podium. The crowd quieted for a second time. Pikachu looked around nervously, like he had a sixth sense and could just now notice death comming. Ash began to speak.  
-Ash: "What Prof. Oak said was true. Six years ago, I was thrown a wild card."   
  
Misty noticed that Ash didn't have a piece of paper on the podium in front of him. She admired that, and hated him more.  
  
-Ash: "My poke'mon were stolen from me, along with one of my best friends. I wasn't the only one who suffered, though. I'm sure all of you have read the newspaper and have told your children about the strange abductions. Gary Oak, Proffessor Oak's grandson, had disappeared as well."  
  
Misty saw some of the people bow their heads in reverence, but in her head she was screaming, "Liar! Liar! Gary saved me from you!"  
  
-Ash: "I don't think I would have kept on with poke'mon if it hadn't been for my friend, Brock, and the Professor's mutual pain of loss. I remember when I was fourteen. You wouldn't be going to far to say I was an airhead,"  
  
The crowd chuckled.  
  
-Ash: "And Misty was right there behind me, rubbing it in my face.  
"With a mallet," Brock commented. The crowd laughed again.  
-Ash: "I never would have admitted it..."  
  
Ash stopped and stared at the floor, then up to a child no more than one year old sitting on his dad's shoulders, and finally to a boy and his girlfriend, sitting together on a traffic sign. Ash sighed. "This will probably sound stupid," he said, "but I'm retiring." The crowd look shocked. Pikachu gave a sympathetic whimper. "I just can't do this anymore," he went on. Misty saw Lance close his eyes. "I'm not a poke'mon trainer, anymore," said Ash, "I'm just a guy- an ordinary guy, who has fallen in love with someone, and lost them." This was a bit more moving to the crowd. Loud murmors floated about in the air. Ash wasn't going to say anymore, but he just stood there. Misty was shocked. Ash loved her? She was pretty sure he didn't mean Gary- she couldn't see how anyone could like him. After all he had said, Misty felt mixed feelings, like those I have for the popular beverage of Sunny-Delight. I know I love the drink, but I also know it gives me terrible stomach pains...  
  
Misty hadn't the heart to kill such a pitiful boy. That was one hand. On the other, how could she dissobey Mr. Oak's order? Misty stayed on one knee for a moment. Her finger gripped the trigger, playing with it- having a game to see how much pressure it could apply before it was all over and Ash's head exploded in a blazing flower of blood and shreds of skin, leaving half of his face behind. Her eyes flared. "Let's find out," she said to herself. Misty stood and put the sniper on the floor. She grinned, and jumped down onto the green-striped awning, holding her handguns in their holdsters, for she knew she would need them...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End of chapter threeee-eeee! I had had it done way before this, but my computer was struck by lightning, so, you know. Anyway, what did you think? I want reviews! ^_^ 


	4. Like a Cheesy RomanceDrama

After the time span that has grown since the last chapter, I have been afraid to even go near fanfiction.net. However, I guess I can't leave it unfinished. And please review!  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Misty had surely been delirious. She had jumped from a six-story office building. For a brief moment, she felt fine, as if she were going to live, but she then rolled forward and saw the street below-  
Misty crashed onto an awning. As she fell through the clothed structure, she was reminded of television show in her distant past in which such acrobatics were possible. Damn them, she thought, for fooling us like that. She almost smiled at her misdirected anger. It was then she realized the pain in her back and rear. The wind had been knocked out of her, and the only noise she could make was a muffed "Ughrf". She winced and stared at the floor, concentrating all of her strength not to feel the pain. Sunlight pierced the ruined awning, and made checkered patterns across her front. Misty lied back and squinted upwards. Surely she had broken something. As inevitable as it was, Misty was surprised to see the awning collapse around her. Her head popped up through the hole she had made and looked around. The parade was strait ahead. She stood and ripped the blanket from her, leaving it with the sticks that had held it up, saving her life.  
  
"Mechanical trouble" was what they had said. Brock sat on the side of the float, looking down at the repair men. That was what they had said. That was why the float wasn't moving. The group puzzled over the small white box on the side of the float. "Something was just torn out," they said to the vexed Professor Oak who stood behind them. "I don't care!" he said, "fix it! We haven't got all day." Brock thought he was overreacting. Ash didn't seem annoyed at all. He was just sitting in a chair, stroking Pikachu's back. But then again, Ash never did seem to be himself when he was thinking about Misty. His mood was greatly altered by the girl. They had only just been together as a couple two weeks before what happened. He missed the redhead, too, but not nearly as a comparison to Ash's grief. Pikachu had also been scarred by the absence of "Pikachupi". There were all sorts of little things Brock could have pointed out about the rodent's habits. It reminded him of himself in a way. Brock had never felt sexual attraction to her. She was Ash's from the beginning. He thought, even though it was stupid to say so. It sounded like something from a cheesy romance/drama. This brought him to the thought of Gary Oak. He wondered why. Ash had told him Misty seemed to have amnesia in his last precious seconds with her. Maybe that was why Gary had seized the opportunity. He had never really suspected Gary's attraction to Misty. All in all Brock was lucky not to be tied up in love affairs like this.  
He remembered Misty's face, how her aqua eyes cooled her ferocious red hair. That little band she used to tied it up, keeping herself from being even more beautiful to Ash. Brock looked into the crowd, looking for anyone who looked like Misty. And then, there she was, staring intently up at Ash.  
  
  
  
Misty opened her eyes. The ceiling came in to view. The sound of nothingness calmed her. She sat up and looked around. A boy was sitting in the chair. What could she remember? Nothing. What was her name? Who knows? The boy seemed too only now notice her. He was playing some kind of handheld game. "You're awake," he said, "The guy watches you for two days, and when he finally takes a break, you wake up." Misty had no memory of the boy. He seemed to be nice. "Who?" Gary stopped and put the game down. "Who am I?" she asked.  
Gary looked at Misty confusedly. He later asked himself why he had been confused. It was not abnormal for someone to get amnesia after whatever had happened to her. Whoever had happened to her. Who was she? This could mean trouble for Ash. Gary stopped. Big trouble. He smiled. At leased on the inside, it was a mischievous smile, but on the outside, it was a warm, kindly, handsome smile. Misty could not help but smile back.  
Gary got to his feet and sat down on the bed beside her. "You have amnesia," he said in a calm voice. "Your name is Misty Waterflower, and mine is Gary Oak. Do you remember?" Misty shook her head. Gary was overjoyed. Ash was going to get what he deserved. "I can't believe this," he said. Misty looked at him, expecting more information. "That bastard," he continued, "brainwashing you." The girl shifted position. "Who?" Gary tried to look as sympathetic as possible. "Ash Ketchum," he said.  
  
Misty thought of all the questions she could ask. Why? She looked at the chair beside her bed. A yellow shirt and overalls were strewn across it. "Get dressed," Gary said. It wasn't as much of a commanding voice, but more pleading. Who was Ash Ketchum? She wondered. Gary stood and let her up. She was wearing a night gown. As she started to slip out of it, Gary's cheeks flushed and he averted his eyes. It fell on the ground and she reached for her shirt. Gary turned and grabbed a green backpack. Misty eyed it for a second. It looked familiar. He opened it up and put his hand in. Misty had put the overalls on when he pulled out a slip of paper. She caught a glimpse of the words "Bike Voucher" as Gary read it. "What do you know." he mumbled.  
They were ready to go. Misty sat in the chair as Gary looked out through crack in the door. "I have to get you away from here." She nodded. He took her hand and led her into the hall outside. It was then she saw a giant yellow rat wobbling towards them. It looked up and saw Misty. She felt a tense moment where she was confused. The thing yelled something in gibberish and started running at them. Gary pulled her arm and they took off, running from Pikachu. Misty felt sorry for the thing. They finally reached the exit, and once they were outside, Gary reached into his pocket. Misty looked back at the hospital door. The rat had disappeared, but signs of life were showing in what she now acknowledged as a poke'mon center. Gary pulled a red ball out of his pocket and threw it to the ground. Misty guessed it would be a transport of some kind. There was a flash, and an orange dragon sat in front of them. "Dragonite," Gary said, "Fly." The thing lurched over on its belly and Gary helped Misty on. As he was mounting, Misty saw a boy come out of the hospital. It looked as if he didn't know what was going on. Before he could do anything, Misty felt herself rise into the air at a great speed. The boy fell on his knees and slowly disappeared as she and her new best friend flew off into the twilight.  
  
===(('.') 


	5. Blood

I'M BACK. Not that that's a good thing, necessarily, but I have just about decided to give this story up. But I can't help returning and reading the reviews. These stories always get me and make me smile, even if I don't want to, because that would make me a sissy who reads pokemon romance stories. I don't particularly like the show or game, but my mind won't let me alone until I finish this. So here's the next chapter.  
  
=---|_-:-_|---=  
  
CHAPTER V: STUPID  
  
Ash was thinking the usual, just another hallucination. He had seen Misty's face plenty of times before, in a crowd or floating above his head at night. Sometimes even in the shower.  
It was then he began to realize just how sick he was. Misty was dead- even though it had taken a few years of therapy to realize that. He was the only one who had seen her flying off with some other guy on a Pigeot. How could she be dead when there was such a mystery behind it? He decided to look again at the misty look-alike. She blinked. Ash looked at her outfit- a black sweatshirt and sweatpants. It was July- this lady was either stupid or on an extreme exercise and diet program. Or maybe she was misty, in fact, on some sort of secret mission. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was looking at him. He began to worry. Why? Because she was looking angry.  
  
His face felt cold and flushed when the woman stepped over the yellow and black blockade, still looking at him. Ash saw Brock in the corner of his eye. He hadn't seen it and was staring at another woman in the crowd. (a perv like me.) The misty look-alike put one hand on the side of the float, and a police officer started walking to her. Ash didn't want him to stop her, but did. This woman could be a fan of some sort- who happened to look like misty and wanted to kill him. He then thought about how he didn't care about whether or not he lived, and held a hand to the officer to stop him. Two other fans in the crowd seemed to think they would get the same treatment and tried to cross. The officer restrained them. It was then that Ash could see Brock was looking at the girl. It was really the first time he had ever seen his eyes open. He saw the resemblance, too.  
  
Ash held out his hand to the woman. She didn't take it- instead jumping like a cat at him! He stepped back and she wasted no time drawing her pistol. The crowd had started running- "Stupid things" she said. Ash stared at her- she could talk- why was that so surprising to him? Because she was a hallucination, right? They couldn't talk. His attention then returned to the gun, which was shaking- no her hand was shaking. "What?" he said.  
  
"Stupid things- they see someone with a gun and they automatically think it's them they're after." Ash felt hurt. This woman was going to kill him, even after he had let her through the blockade. Speaking of which, the policeman was moving towards them again. "What do you want?" he asked. She shrugged, "To kill you." Ash couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. He was going to die. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something.  
  
Why doesn't he look scared? She thought. He seemed to be waiting for it. Maybe he knew something she didn't. But then why did the police look so scared? Misty steadied her hand. There was no turning back, now. It was unprecedented that someone gave up and ran away from the job. She tried to motivate herself. He kidnapped me, she thought. He is a bad man. It was no different than before. She must have had at least a dozen jobs before- all organized by Mr. Oak. She had performed them excellently. This time was no different, except the he was the man she loved- what? That thought never crossed her mind- and to prove it she pulled the trigger. The bullet tore right through his flesh- his head. His head? No- just his heart, maybe a bit to the left. He was lying on the floor with a red hole in the exact middle of his chest. It wouldn't kill him- there wasn't a chance. He would be rushed to a hospital- she thought, and given the proper treatment- life saved- case closed. She would go to jail for the rest of her life- not even being able to finish the job. That was not going to happen. It had never happened before.  
  
She shot him again.  
  
And again.  
  
His body jerked with both shots. Blood spit up into the air. She was about to fire her last bullet when she remembered why she had come- to find out why. Ash was the only one who could give her his side of the story. The word Oak came to her mind. A scheme. To keep her from the truth. Whatever, she thought. I want some ice cream- how bout you? She looked at the man writhing with holes in his leg, shoulder, and chest. She dropped the gun and jumped over the entire float, landing in the street. A fire escape was in front of her. She had no difficulty climbing up it. Halfway there, and a shot was fired- right into her leg. She fell and hit the pavement, looking up into the barrel of a police officer's gun.  
  
=----------------------------------=  
  
Tada- there goes chapter five. Don't make the mistake of thinking the story is over. Far from it. _ _ \/ __ 


	6. Iron

Hi once again, Bewilderbeast here. I'm adding chapter six one day after five and have no idea how it's going to turn out. Maybe I'll have both of them die. ^_^; In any case, like I said, it's not over. So, here ya go.  
  
CHAPTER VI: IRON  
  
Ice cream......... She was dreaming. Let me dream.  
  
There were soft feathers- she could feel them under her legs. Warm. There was someone sitting in front of her. Garet? George? She felt so tired, and most of her body had gone to sleep. She squinted through the wind flying in her face. They were pretty high up. She could see the sunset to the far front and sighed. It was beautiful- with the perfect blend of pink and orange. Ice Cream. The boy then noticed she was awake. "You alright?" his voice was a little snotty- it would fit with a cartoon mole or some type of rodent. "I guess." She didn't feel like asking about questions. But just one. "Did you save me?" The boy didn't seem to hear her at first. "Yes," he didn't turn around. "What's your name?" "Gary." "How long have we been flying?" "Three hours- we're actually about there, now." "Where?" "A safe place." This was comforting to her. She seemed only to remember that all the other places she had been were not safe. "Who am I?" she asked. "We'll talk about that later." The bird landed in a flurry of wings and he helped her off. She stood and watched him draw a small sphere from his pocket. The bird glowed and suddenly disappeared. She collapsed to the floor. "Amateur," he smiled, "You're not used to flying, I see." She looked up at him, hair in her face. He was actually kind of cute. (don't make any assumptions- I'm a guy.) He smiled. "I'll carry you." He pulled her up over his shoulder and started to jog towards a large house. The sun had set and it looked like a giant shadow. At first she thought she would be carried into the front door, but Garet- no Gary took her around back to a set of doors in the ground. Gary looked and saw she was confused. "Some doors are built like that- they go underground- where it's safe." Misty nodded. Gary seemed to be in thought for a minute, but then set her down and went over to open the doors. "We can hide here for a while- my grandfather will keep us safe." Misty lay still. She knew next to nothing about the world- including what a grandfather was. Maybe it was a robot of some sort with lasers and blades to fend off bad, or perhaps it was one of those po-ke-mon things that she kept having vague memories in the back of her head. The doors were open and Gary helped her up. "Try to walk," he said. Misty nodded- she trusted him. Gary went down first and turned on a light hanging from the ceiling- it swung back and forth- memorizing her and making shadows change everywhere. She put one foot on the concrete steps leading down into the basement. Gary looked up anxiously to see if she was okay and managed a smile. She smiled back- and slipped.  
  
"Misty! Shit!" There was a crash and she felt her head bang the floor. Lights out.  
  
Misty woke up sweating- she had had a bad dream. Eyes still closed, she tried to remember what had happened. Ah, yes- she had fulfilled her mission and killed Ash Ketchum. She felt a pain in her leg and remembered the bullet that had pierced her flesh. Her hands moved to the spot of pain and felt a bandage. Cops did something right for a change- god I could use some ice cream. Her eyes opened and at first saw only green. She felt dizzy and grabbed the side of the bed. She had never been shot before. As her eyes adjusted to the dark- she saw she was in a prison cell. Of course. To her right were vertical iron bars. At the foot of her bed was a scum-white toilet. It looked nothing like her last cell in Spain- don't ask. She put her legs over the side of the bed. A guard was sitting in a chair just to the left of the bars. She was at the front of cell block. "F". F for fucked she thought.  
  
\\\|---|/// End of chapter six. What did you think? I have nothing else planned so far- any suggestions? I will not accept "don't let ash die." ^_^ 


	7. Glass

Daaaaamn. I jukst looked at chapter seven and saw how short it was- sorry, guys. Anyway, here's the last chapter- just kidding! If you have ideas for how it should go, then please let me know. I just might take it seriously. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Glass  
  
The name of the prison guard was John. He was a little tall and stout- but that was how most prison guards were- she thought. John was nice. He gave her her food right on time, every day, and sometimes made conversations with her. She never told him anything about her job or Mr. Oak. She knew he would have her killed if she did. Perhaps it would come to that, but for the time being, she was ready to wait. Her leg was hurt and in no position to escape. She guessed that Oak would bail her out and she would move to florida or someplace where she would be rewarded for her accomplished mission.  
  
Her inmates were both a little crazy. Stephanie was convicted of armed robbery of one of the larger banks in the area, and Marg was older, with dark brown hair and a stern face. Misty hadn't asked what she was in for, but the way that everyone seemed to maneuver around the subject suggested that it was bad. Misty didn't care- she could defend herself against any woman, not to mention most men.  
  
Most of her time was spent thinking about life and pondering what had happened in her past. She was given recess and other privileges, but most of the people there didn't care for her- Ash was a symbol to them of hope and hard work going to good. They didn't like the fact that she had killed him. Nothing seemed to matter, for she felt she would be out the next day.  
  
Misty stayed in prison for two years.  
  
Mr. Oak had come to visit her once, a month after her capture. She had sat across from him and he had looked at her for the longest time- not saying anything. "Misty," he finally said, "You did a good job." Nodded. She thought so too. "But Ketchum is still alive." Mr. Oak was not joking- he never did. This was especially not the time to joke. "You must be joking." "No. The shot to his chest was deflected by his rib cage. Now he's in the hospital, and he only wants to see you." This was almost as big a shock as the first news as she had received. "Well." she was at a loss for words. "Misty, I'm going to let you have some time to think about what you've done." He then left.  
  
Her trial was a week later and she'd been found guilty. So two years passed and misty had practically gone brain dead. She didn't talk- ever- except to john. She stared when the TV said something about Ash, looking bewildered. Marg had been taken out and was executed. Steph- as they called her, was still her inmate, and had been good friends with her. So for two years, she had eaten disgusting prison food, bought cigarettes from john, and slept with steph spooning her.  
  
Until one day, she had a visitor. She got up from the chair and walked calmly into the room. Another woman was in a cell two rows down from her and was talking with her husband. She looked a little like marg, but wasn't. Marg definitely was married. She had killed her- Then misty saw her visitor. It was Ash Ketchum. He was sitting in the chair on the other side of the glass and seemed not to see her. Misty then pretended not to see him. She sat down and slowly looked up.  
  
He was staring at her, his face looked so sad. She stared back at him, waiting for him to say something- she would not be the first to speak. But he didn't speak either. They stared at each other for possibly thirty minutes, not saying anything. Ash's gaze never faltered, but Misty was a little nervous. She had almost killed him. Almost, but not quite. He was invincible. She looked into his brown eyes. They swallowed her up and she saw her reflection in them. She looked frightened. A caged animal. She tried to remember why she had so eagerly accepted the job. It was because of what Mr. Oak had told her. But was that the truth? He had left her to rot in a cell, and she was beginning to have doubts. The man in front of her certainly didn't look like the criminal he had been described as. His spiky hair was familiar to her, though she couldn't explain why. She slowly felt an urge inside her rise- and urge to touch his hair. It looked so soft.  
  
"Why did you come here?" she asked. She didn't care what the answer was. Her life was over. "To ask you." "What?" "Things."  
  
She felt like hitting him with a mallet. What a jerk. "I wanted to ask you some things, too." "Before or after you shot me?" "Why do you care?" "No reason."  
  
It was then she realized that they were in the same boat. They had both lost the will to live or fight.  
  
"Why did you shoot me?" "I was hired." "Then why did you shoot me to make me suffer?" *BANG!* Misty's eyes flickered, remembering her aiming right for his chest, then arm, then leg. "Because." She couldn't answer that. "Because why?" Even she didn't know. "I think I've been lied to." "Who are you?" Misty had never really thought about that before. She had always just assumed that she was Misty Waterflower. "Misty Waterflower." "Misty Waterflower was kidnapped by someone and disappeared for six years."  
  
". I think I've been lied to." She didn't want to talk anymore. She hadn't expected this guy to be as confused as her. She stood and looked down at him. "I," she waited for a moment, wondering how this could have happened. She had had a mental picture of her living in Florida, drinking margaritas and lying on the beach. "I want to talk to you later." Ash nodded, "we both have things we need to find out."  
  
She left then, returning to her bed and falling asleep, having a dream, again.  
  
:0:0 When the girl woke up, she remembered only the sight of the swinging light from the basement ceiling. She didn't open her eyes, just listened to the quiet around her. She could feel that she was in a bed, with warm, thick sheets. It made her feel safe. That was something she hadn't remembered feeling for a while.  
  
After a minute, she heard voices outside the door. Gary was talking to someone. And old man with a voice slightly similar to his. "You mean she doesn't remember anything?" "nothing" silence. "I'm not going to take part in this." The old one said. "You think it's too risky?" "Yes. He'll stop at no end to find her. You know the police will be involved." "No one will suspect you. We'll hide here for a week and then move to the forest for a week, then back here." "You're in way over your head." "Don't worry. I've waited too long for this opportunity. I can't give up, now." "What about my work? My plans?" "I think she'll come in handy with that."  
  
The footsteps went on down the hall, and misty slept again.  
  
/+++0]=----------=[0+++\  
  
chapter seven completed. I'm really on a roll. ^_^ I think I'll take a break for a while, though, what with Christmas and all. Keep reviewing. 


	8. aMy

Heh. How's it going? I'm bored, so here's chapter eight. Just so you know, chapter seven was the last one to feature flashbacks. *yay!* Anyway, bear with me.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: AMY  
  
Misty couldn't remember the last time she had cried. Never, really, to the extent of her memory. But now she did- she cried herself to sleep, and for no reason. I mean, she was depressed, certainly. Not because she had been in prison for the past 2 years. Not because she had failed in her mission. Not because she had been kidnapped and memory wiped as a thirteen- year-old girl. It was something deeper than that.  
  
That night steph came in and sat beside her on the dirty mattress. She seemed to be concerned, and looked at her for a moment. "What is it, baby?" she asked, "did someone hurt you?" Misty stared at the floor. She wasn't going to answer. "Come on. You can tell me." Steph smiled weakly, and her hand crept to Misty's leg where it rested. "I'm your friend." Misty was suddenly filled with the rage of realization of how messed up she had been. Steph was not her friend- she was something else- a monster. She batted the hand away with her arm. "You aren't my friend." The woman slapped misty across the face. There was a prolonged silence, until Steph seemed to realize what she had done and reached to embrace misty. "I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to." Misty pushed her off the bed. She wasn't going to go like this. It was not the end. It was then she decided that she was going to escape. Somehow she would find out everything and get her revenge, and she was going to start with steph. Her mind was at work again, and misty's cunning was going to be put to its test.  
  
The next day, as she ate her lunch, luck seemed to strike her. Amy, the convict in the cell next to her, came and sat down across the table from her. Amy was by herself in her cell, as no inmates were considered safe with her.  
  
She was a serial killer- a happy-go-lucky serial killer- with raven black hair and dark grey eyes. The lesbians in the block all agreed that she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. She was thin, with creamy skin and long arms and legs. Misty supposed this was because she traded for hand lotion instead of cigarettes. She always seemed to be cheerful and smiling. Misty had only had one encounter with her before, and that was in the shower room. Amy had as a matter of fact, protected her from the other women. Misty had dropped the bar of soap and as she knelt to pick it up (she knew better than bending over) she had felt a hand on her shoulder. At the time she was in her almost catatonic stage and made no move to stop what was going to happen next. The woman behind her was one of the largest she had seen in the entire prison, and was extremely strong, almost as strong as she had been before she was shot. But before the woman could do anything, amy's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. The big woman looked at her for only a few seconds before turning and moving away. Misty couldn't believe what had happened, and finished her shower without further interruptions.  
  
Amy said hi and started to eat her lunch. Misty glanced at her a few times in between bites, and wondered what was going on in her mind. "I never got a chance to say thanks for that one time in the shower." Misty said. Amy nodded. "It's alright. No one needs that to happen to them. I think it's disgusting." Misty's and amy's view of disgusting were slightly different. Amy didn't seem to consider slicing drag queens' penises off along with other things disgusting. So misty took it as a good thing. Amy finished her apple. "Misty," she asked, "do you realize that your cell is at the outer corner of the entire prison?" My god- it couldn't be. And escape attempt? "Exactly." Amy said, reading her thoughts, "as you can see out your window, all that stands between you and freedom save the obvious barred window itself, is a seven foot wall and some barbed wire." Misty nodded, glancing momentarily at john who was presently making a trade with sophie for cigarettes. "What are you saying?" she asked. Amy took a drink of water- she always had water. Misty sometimes wondered of she even knew what pepsi tasted like. "I've been in this place for five years," she said, "And to tell you the truth, I'm sick of it." Who wasn't? "let's say it were to make a hole under the ground that leads to your cell, and I popped my head up out of the floor and asked you to help me dig out of the block? What would you say?" Misty said yes.  
  
Later, around five p.m., Ash came again. The glass window had god knows what all over it. Luckily, the only other window was free, due to a Portuguese woman trying to make out with some man through the window, and was forced to leave. Misty sat in her place. Ash sat down and looked at her again. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Not the usual attire for a poke'mon master. Misty leaned back in her chair. Things were going to improve for her- why should she be nervous. Ash put his elbows on the table and looked at her for even longer than the first time.  
  
Her eyes moved from his muscular arms to his face. No. She was NOT attracted to this guy. It was just the fact that she hadn't seen a man besides john for two years. John was not what you would call eye candy himself, being married. (haha I made a marriage joke) Misty thought she ought to say something and started with the obvious.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" she thought she knew the answer. He smiled at her. He smiled at her? "It's just that you look a lot like someone I once knew." Misty's answer was wrong. "I was told," she said, "that you kidnapped me." She then literally saw him suppress the urge to stand and throw the chair across the room in anger. "That's not true." he looked away. "We'll see." "Why did you attack me?" "I was given money to do so." "Fro-" He stopped. It would have been useless to ask who hired her. "Are you really misty waterflower?" he asked. "Duh."  
  
And so ends Chapter eight with misty's faith being restored. Her plans to escape have not been flawed yet, and ash does not seem to wish her dead. Will misty escape? Will she fall in love with him as expected? Will there be a sex scene? The following questions will be answered in googleinese: "aya" "aya" and "aya". Which means: maybe.  
  
Review. 


	9. Cat Fight

Well, Christmas is over which means depression, and I just feel in the mood for the next chapter. Hey, if you think this is dumb, then don't read. I don't have time to read bad reviews. But lately I've been hearing from nice people, which I like. So thanks to you.  
  
BTW I haven't done a disclaimer thing for a while. So:  
  
I don't own pokemon.  
  
Now, on with the story. (_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)  
  
C H A P T E R N I N E : CAT FIGHT  
  
Ash had shaken his head and left misty sitting in her chair smiling. Everything seemed to be sliding into place for her. Ash was not mad at her for trying to kill him,- go figure- and now, she had a chance to escape.  
  
The next day at lunch, Amy had told her the details of her plan, which was extremely simple. Burrow out. She explained to misty that her cell wasn't as close as Amy's to the wall, so Amy was going to have to tunnel right under misty's in order to escape. Misty was glad to help, and hoped that amy, once escaped, would not continue her former life of serial murder. The weeks passed by- a tunnel took a while- before Misty was sitting on her bed, smoking, when she saw the floor right under her break and a black head slowly moved up. Misty immediately looked out the cell to make sure John couldn't see, and then helped Amy out onto the cold floor.  
  
"Nice place you got here," she said. It was then that Misty remembered Steph, and also that she had a visitor momentarily, hence her absence in the cell. When she returned, however, John would have to let her in, and their entire plan would be spoiled. Misty quickly but quietly explained to Amy the situation and ushered her back into the hole, until Steph came back. She and Steph weren't friends anymore, and Misty was a little unprepared with what to say when John was pulling out his key ring and opening the door to let her inmate in. Steph seemed to be upset, and in fact was crying. She guessed it was because her husband was the one who had come to see her. Steph lay down and faced the wall, still honoring her silent barrier against misty.  
  
"Steph," she said. She didn't turn, and continued her pathetic sniffing. "I need to tell you" she lowered her voice. Steph seemed to be listening. She had stopped shaking. "I'm going to escape." She rolled over. "Amy." Misty knelt and helped the scrawny woman out of the hole. Amy waved to steph. She sat up and looked to be waiting for misty to continue.  
  
Misty explained the plan in very few sentences, keeping her voice down so as not to get John's attention. Steph listened carefully. It was easy to see that she was not quite ready to agree. Amy stood perfectly still, like a statue. She had explained to misty that it was a good way to concentrate or relieve boredom.  
  
Steph's eyes went to and from both of them. Misty could see that she was beginning to warm up to the plan. She finally spoke.  
  
"My my my. Misty and Amy are going to escape." "And you," Amy added, "if you help us." Misty nodded. Steph looked at each of them once more, and smiled. Misty smiled back, but Amy did not. It was said among some of the others that she had foresight.  
  
"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHN!!!!!" Steph's scream could have been heard easily throughout the entire compound. The smile on Misty's face vanished, and she was suddenly alert and on her toes. Steph screamed again. Amy jumped at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the bed. Misty had lost her sense of violence over the years, and was moving around the two like some kind of bird, circling its prey. There was no need to hear John's feet tapping the tiled floor as he rushed to see what was going on. Amy had Steph, who was still screaming, in a choke hold, and looked up at Misty. It was then, in her eyes, that Misty saw the criminal inside of the dark woman. She could see the anger, all of which she had saved up for this very day. It was now or never. All of Misty's training kicked in as John's blue uniform caught the corner of her eye. She whirled quickly and thrust her arm through the cell bars, grabbing john's hand. She yanked hard and heard a snap. Her leg had healed a while ago, and she was now as strong as ever. John's feet crumpled from the pain of having his arm literally ripped out of its socket. He screamed, but Misty still did not let go. She couldn't let go, not when she was this deep in.  
  
The other inmates had all come to the front of their cell to observe the scene that was unfolding, but all they saw was John, slumped up against the cell, screaming. Steph had stopped, and was concentrating all of her energy into breaking free from amy's grasp. Her fingernails dug deep into the flesh of her arms and her legs kicked madly. John's shaking hand slowly moved to his side, reaching for his walkie talkie. "No!" Misty jerked his arm and his back arched into a large letter 'c' from the pain. Steph's hands loosened their grip on amy's arms, and they soon fell to her sides from lack of oxygen, revealing dark red crescents engraved into her flesh. It all was like a migrane to misty- everything was happening as slowly as possible, but also faster than she could comprehend. John stopped screaming as well, and there was only the sound of the inmates, cheering them on. That sound grew more and more faint as her head continued to spin. John opened his eyes and looked up at Misty. He had bitten a hole in his lip the size of a nail. He was trembling.  
  
Amy seemed to be delighted to strangle Steph into unconsciousness. But her fun was over. Misty moved her left hand to the keyring on john's belt, but she could not reach it. His labored breathing floated up to her ears and it reminded her of a washing machine. Blood trickled down his chin and stained the uniform. Misty looked back at her roommate. "Amy." She whispered "Amy the keys." The devil woman who was strangling Stephanie Cardew loosened her grip and nodded. It was then that Steph's eyes opened, and they were full of hate and misery. She was determined not to let them escape. Her fingers flew up above her head straight to Amy's eyes. They clawed and scratched her face, tearing her flesh. Amy let go of her neck and Steph leaped at Misty. She grabbed her head and proceeded to try and break it off.  
  
Misty never actually saw what happened. She felt Steph's hands fall away and heard the sound of her body thud against the floor. She saw Amy's black hair in the corner of her eye as it flew behind her. There was the low, short squishing noise of amy's foot falling down hard on steph's stomach and then she heard a single spitting sound- the sound of blood mixed with saliva escaping her mouth. Then a thick scraping, like a brick being picked up from the floor. She heard it move through the air like an arrow and then a squishy thud and a muffled squeal. There were five more thuds- misty counted them- five more beatings of the brick against steph's skull. Amy's blood covered mouth spoke between each fall of her arm.  
  
"Never." *thud* "touch." *thud* "my." *thud* "face." *thud*  
  
The final squish was the longest. After that was a silence like no other. It was like a gory war movie. It, in fact, was very much like a war movie. Misty could almost hear gunshots flying past her ear and bouncing off of the floor. She felt like she was being sucked into a whirlpool, suffocated in the current.  
  
She then saw Amy kneel beside her, and her hand grabbed the keyring from John's belt. She saw the black-haired woman put it in the lock and swing the door outward. She let go of John, who was now unconscious. Amy held out her hand, and misty took it. She never looked back. 


	10. Florida

2-10: It's been awhile, folks, since my last chapter, eh? I've recently read "A tale of two Cities" and a very small piece of "Paradise Lost" by John Milton- both great books. Anyway, I feel like getting on with my crappy parody, and just took a short break because the last chapter was sort of a finishing thing- to book one, anyway. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to sound cheesy or make you think there's going to be a book three. I'm just saying that this next chapter takes place a few years later. At least we can all be thankful that there will be no more flashbacks. ^_^ *yay*  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
(X)  
FLORIDA  
  
On a hot, Wednesday afternoon (who am I kidding? Heat is non-partial to any given day of the week), the mysterious orange-head woman walked into Bruno's Grocery store as a familiar face- everyone knew her, and she, needless to say, was comforted by that fact. She wore a red blouse and blue jeans with her favorite sandals, and moved through quickly. She was not a nervous person- in fact she had an almost attractive personality. She just hadn't settled in quite yet. Her house stood on the barrier between town and city, suburb and megalopolis. What megalopolis? Who knows? The only person who would be considered able to answer was none other than the manager of Bruno's, Jamie Nelson. She was a college girl, no more than twenty years old, and stayed in the small-time village for her sweet grandmother, only, said the rest. It was she who ran Misty's groceries across the laser- a different kind of laser than the one Misty had centered on so many others' foreheads.  
  
"How's the new house comin' sweetheart?" Jamie asked. Misty smiled and told her it was coming along alright. She hadn't even really had anything to unpack anyway, and it was a nice enough house, relatively new. "How are you and that Del Parker getting along?" she further prodded, trying to make small talk with the only person who wasn't from around there since 1970. Misty knew quite well what Jamie meant, but had not cared to think about it since her last encounter with her when she had asked the same question. Del was a nice enough boy, but Misty had other things to consider besides country romance, especially hiding herself from Mr. Oak, who she was very afraid of indeed. "Jamie I haven't got time for things like that," she said, her voice already beginning to sound like the rest of the natives. "Well I just think yall' ought to do somethin' other than sit around in that house all day and work. A nice girl like you needs something to hold on to in order not to lose her mind." She laughed, "you wouldn't want to end up like old Mrs. Fitzgerald." Misty didn't know who that was, but didn't bother to ask. She didn't care for conversation, sweet as Jamie was. She finished ringing up the groceries and gave the bags to Earl, who smiled politely at Misty, also the most attractive girl in town. (Jaggoff) she thought, smiling back.  
  
She thanked Earl and gave him a nice tip, so as not to have to talk with him- her plan backfired, and she had to stand and look pretty for at least ten minutes while counting the pimples on more places than his face. He waved at her as she pulled her car out of the parking lot and headed for the intersection that lead to her side if town. Her car was a used but clean-looking Saturn she had bought for ten grand. Something had clicked with the car- it was black as a black hole and as she slowly navigated her new vehicle along the black street, her thoughts turned to Amy.  
  
Misty never knew what Amy's intentions were, but it didn't quite matter. She had read it in the newspaper and cut it out to remember her old friend:  
  
"ESCAPED SERIAL KILLER FOUND SLAIN IN SEWER!"  
  
She turned onto her street and pushed her hair over the back of her shoulders. She had let it grow out much farther than ever before. The trees flew by and her feet felt the air conditioner. It was then, her thoughts drifting to nothing, that she was the happiest she had been for a long time.  
  
As she turned her vehicle onto Hickory lane, she saw a green car in her driveway. Her first reaction was not fear. It was hard to say what it was, but not fear. She hadn't thought about Mr. Oak for a while, and it never crossed her mind that the owner of the Ford was tied to him. It was only when she stood at the doorway to her new home and saw that it was ajar that her thoughts turned to her former employer.  
  
She carefully set the groceries down on the cemented walkway and leaned them against each other in a way that they would not fall down as to spill anything. As she returned to her normal posture, she tapped into the part of her brain that she only had memories of now- the killer side. The one she had used to be so familiar with and loved until everything in her life was thrown upside down and vomited into the street. Outwardly, she did not show it- she looked like an average southern girl, but inside she was tensing her muscles and preparing for the worst.  
  
She stepped into the house.  
  
(A DIFFERENT POV)  
  
In a different state than the one was, another was. That is to say, Ash Ketchum. When he was informed of Misty's escape two years ago, Ash had been taken into hiding until she was caught. She never was, but he was no longer in hiding, on his demands. Ash had far too many affairs to take care of besides running from a wanted assassin. These were the years of the pokemon crisis.  
  
It was not such a big issue a few years ago, but people never are happy with the way things are, and soon, an argument was started: That pokemon should not be used for battles. Many argued that they shouldn't even be captured, and Ash, being "retired" from the business, had in a way settled down. He attended the United States Senate meetings as a number one advisor for the new topic, which was most definitely not leaning on either side. Ash was much the same, and really didn't know what to do. He knew deep down that he was against pokemon battles, but he was afraid that his opinion was forced because of the accident with Misty so long ago. He felt that her absence, reappearance, and disappearance had caused him to despise pokemon battles and yearn for their finish.  
  
It was a cool Wednesday afternoon when he stepped out of his car, locked the door and walked, just as before, towards the building. Another meeting was to take place, fruitless as its results would be. No body could agree on what do to. There were very many who wanted to actually enslave the entire pokemon population. The idea was absurd, even to those who supported pokemon capturing. But Ash had a feeling in his gut that very soon, pokemon was going to be a thing of the past. He wore a blue suit, very modern, he thought. He did not want to look like someone who was absorbed in the past. It was a time for new beginnings, he could see. His newfound attitude towards life, many of his friends and fans said, did not suit him at all. This was not the same Ash that they knew, the ambitious, carefree child. Ash looked now more like a businessman than a pokemon trainer, but he was only certain that he was not the latter.  
  
He walked quickly, anxious to seat himself. He always wanted to do things in a hurry, even as a teenager- even before what happened. One of his points that he planned to make today was the internationality of this law. Even someone as. open mouthed as Ash could see the consequences of abolishing training in only the US. He knew there would be all kinds of illegal activity and over-the-border pokemon trades. He felt that if the anti-pokemon movement were to succeed, it would have to be global.  
  
Even so, his thoughts at the meeting were not on his point at all. Just before it started, a beautiful woman with orange hair sat in front of him. She must have been some kind of lawyer, for she didn't actually partake in the discussion which was, needless to say, fruitless. His thoughts turned to Misty. What, he wondered, was she doing now? Something, he wagered. He had given up hope to try and find her by now. She obviously did not want him to, and he loved her, at least, he thought he did, enough to give her what she wanted. Even if she had tried to kill him.  
  
'Till death do us part,' he thought.  
  
And as quickly as it had begun, the meeting was over. Nothing was decided on but a survey to be distributed to the United Nations thanks to Ash. He wasn't really paying attention, though. On the front steps of the courthouse, he stood gazing at the sky for a minute. The trees were slowly losing their yellow and red leaves, and no one seemed to feel distressed at all. He was just sad, and perhaps, he thought, it was his sad look that attracted the orange-headed lawyer to approach him. She smiled and at first made small talk with him. He tried to be accommodating, but he didn't want to ask her out, especially during this time. She didn't seem to mind, but did seem to share slightly the same views on pokemon. She left him at sunset with a "goodbye" and a smile. A nice girl, but not what Ash needed.  
  
He took a different route home than usual, going in a circle of sorts. He turned on the radio and listened to an old song, which was a remake of an even older song. His mind calmed and he felt more at peace on the way home. The other cars passed by slowly, and he rolled the windows down, despite it being fall in New York.  
  
End of chapter X. I had originally planned to stop somewhere earlier, but it looked too short and pretty much improvised the rest. I'd like to take this moment to thank the people that have so far, and are going to, give me good reviews. You've made my life better. ^_~  
  
Please review! 


	11. Night Thoughts

CHAPTER XI:  
  
Misty didn't want to close the door after herself. She felt it would have been safer in case someone tried to harm her. Then she could rush out more quickly. The lights were off. She flicked them on. It wasn't as bad as it could be, she thought. At least the power wasn't out like in some horror movie.  
  
Around the corner and into the hall she went, looking carefully into each room (there were only two.) She came to the last possible door, which lead to the bedroom. The door was closed; if someone were in the house, this was the only place they could be. Her hand moved slowly and curled around the knob. Her breathing grew deeper and she filled her lungs. She opened the door.  
  
It was dark inside, and her hand went to the light switch, as if it were just some other normal day when she got home and turned the lights on. The bed was in the corner, just as it should be, and next to it was a man. No, it was only the vacuum. She had left it out. Misty shook her head. There was no one there. She double checked the house and over again looked in every room. No one.  
  
She sat down to a TV dinner, her thoughts drifting slowly but inevitably to Ash. Maybe she had left the door open that morning, or maybe it was the wind. Maybe Mr. Oak was just stopping by looking for her and left a present for her. Something that went tick tick boom. She remembered that was how he used to say it. But that was illogical. No one knew she was here and she used a different name- Amy. Ash, she thought again. She wondered where he was. Maybe in New York. That was where this had all started. She tried to imagine what it had been like if she had killed Ash from the roof top. If she had applied just a little more pressure on the trigger, she wouldn't be here, that's for sure.  
  
What of Mr. Oak? Was he to continue on as a rich bastard, not a care in the world? Not according to Misty, but she was procrastinating, and it was just talk, worst of all to herself. What she needed was a partner. Someone who didn't rip men's eggrolls off, but someone who wasn't too nice either. Sophie was dead, or was it Selphie? She couldn't remember. Everything seemed to be slowing down, now. Everyone was getting quiet. Maybe a little too quiet...  
  
Ash was in his apartment. He was lying on his back, in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Misty was once again on his mind. It was getting to the point of obsession, if not past it. Pikachu was the only pokemon he owned, if that was what you could call it. They were true friends, not master and pet. Ash sometimes wondered why no one else could think of pokemon that way. As friends, pokemon and humans could look after each other. It sounded corny now, in the grown up world, where there's such things as murder and rape. He had never thought once of the two items when Misty was around. Back in the good old days, where everything was free and easy. Where had everything gone? He wondered.  
  
It was then that the phone rang. He was standing in front of the couch, about to sit down. It rang again and he walked over to it. (I'm too tired) he thought. (They can call back.)  
  
He returned to the couch as the phone finished its third ringing. Pikachu then stirred. He was old, then. Not the type to get up just because the phone rang. Ash could see his joints suffering as he crawled, almost, to his buddy's feet and looked up at him. "Pika." "I'm too tired." "Piiiiikaaa." "..."  
  
What did he want? It couldn't be that important.  
  
"Pika PI!" A seventh ring. "Pi!" Pikachu's cheeks glowed faintly, and that was enough for Ash. He reached and eventually pulled the phone off the hook. It was a black phone, and cold. He gripped it better and put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Nothing. Ash repeated his greeting. Nothing, again.  
  
He listened carefully, but there was no sound. It was then that, for no reason at all, Ash said the name that was on his mind.  
  
"Misty?" "... yes" Pikachu sat down and closed his eyes. His work was done.  
  
"Is it you?" "... yes."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"That's not why I called." "Why, then?" She paused. Ash wanted to scream- he felt so helpless. "I just..." Ash thought he saw something in the corner of his eye and looked around. Nothing, again. There seemed to be a lot of that going around. "wanted to talk, I guess." "Like friends?" Ash would later think that that was the stupidest thing he had ever said. Though he couldn't remember the conversation they had had." "... I want to tell you who hired me." "I..." He formulated his words slowly. "don't really care about that as much as if they will try again." Pikachu must have been asleep by then. "They might. I don't know." He waited for her to continue, but she didn't, so she must have been waiting for him. The same thing had happened all the time when they were kids. "I'm not mad," he said. He could hear her sigh on the other end, which was very far away. Then there was a click, and the blank tone of dead line. He looked at the phone for an explanation. It gaped back at him, and again he saw movement in the polished black surface. A hand reached for him.  
  
There was a struggle. Ash never even bothered to look at his face, but grabbed his arm and tried to flip his body over the couch. He was heavier than expected, though, and it half worked. The two violently tried to free themselves from each other's grasp, opting for a new chance to attack or defend. The man knocked the coffee table over and it landed just short of Pikachu. Ash tackled him and held on to his waist for dear life. The man stumbled but didn't fall. He brought his fists down on Ash's back multiple times, trying to knock the wind out of him. Ash wouldn't let go. The attacker tried to walk backwards and Ash's grip slipped. His hands fell to the floor and the other person kicked him in the face. Ash lost consciousness. 


	12. Beer Break

Thanx to all yous for the good reviews. It makes me feel good to think I'm not driving someone to suicide. Anyway, some people have a problem with my paragraph structure and spacing in my stories. I would just like to say to you that, well, I do, too. I can't figure out what the heck is wrong with my word processor! I would like to apologize to you for the inconveniences related to this problem. Perhaps I will figure out what's going on, but until then, you'll just have to bear with me. Sorry :P  
  
Well, here is Chapter Twelve:  
  
CHAPTER XII  
  
Misty sat, still, in her blue chair, thinking blue thoughts, on a blue night. She had just called Ash, and was almost hoping that he had used a tracer and the police would come here to take her away, just like before. That, she thought for a while, would be better than this. If Ash was the kind of person she had thought he was, he would be down here himself to take her away from the world, into shadow. But that was not the way she saw him anymore. She had talked to him too many times and had fallen for him too many times to not know whether or not he was a good guy. It was all a little too silly for her. She was going to be an adult about this. She stood up and got her jacket. Misty was going to the library.  
  
When Ash regained his senses, he was already halfway over the rail that bordered his own balcony. The killer, as he was to be known as now, was pushing his torso up and over the black railing. Ash's apartment was eleven stories up.  
  
His head hung down and with his hair in his face, he could see nine other identical balconies all in a row below him. He was going to die, and had never felt so off balance before in his entire life. He was teetering on his back like a seesaw over the edge. His feet were bare and hung in on the safe side, clutched in the killer's hands. One tossing motion and it would be all over the newspapers. But Ash didn't have time to think about what the headlines were going to say. He waited for an idea to come, and as he did, the killer stopped pushing. Apparently he wasn't as strong as he had thought, and actually, in the middle of killing someone, took a break. Ash's head slowly turned around and saw that there was no one on the balcony anymore. The person had gone inside and was opening... the refrigerator? He was drinking a beer! He had pulled his mask off to gulp the beverage down and Ash could see his face. He had never seen the man before.  
  
He never knew what he was thinking in his head at the time, but it was pretty much actually nothing. He sat there on the balcony, waiting. The beer bottle was soon half-way full. Three quarters. Just a little left, now, but still Ash waited like an idiot.  
  
The killer returned, bottle in hand. He set it on the table and stood there, looking at Ash. Ash pretended to be still asleep, and in the following three seconds of pushing and falling, he thought of a desperate plan. The killer's strength was once again upon him, and his head hit the bars of the rail as his eggs flew up into the air. Ash then moved his hand quickly and caught hold of the masked man's shirt. He felt himself falling, and the killer with him. The man in black's body fell faster than his, but Ash was too busy trying to grab hold of something- anything. His grasp took what was later reported as the fifth story balcony railing. He felt his arm being pulled out of his socket and his brain bouncing around inside his skull. He lost all feeling but an unspeakable pain in his shoulder, and he never even felt his hand releasing the railing. He continued to plummet, and the last things he saw were the black-dressed- man's head slamming against the second story railing, them him spiraling onto the pavement of the street. Then it was his turn. He landed flat on his back, looking up at the dark sky, his vision blurred and then ceased. Then he heard a loud noise- like an automobile screeching to a stop. Then there was shouting and yelling.  
  
"Ambulance!" "Ran over his legs!" "Holy shit!" "Is he dead?"  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
Is he dead?  
  
================================================  
  
Misty was leaving the town, now, and heading into the city. The bright lights welcomed her softly. The big black buildings loomed overhead as walls protecting her small car. She remembered Gary Oak for no real reason. She was trying to remember everything she could about her past- How she was always been on the run. How Gary had taken care of her. It was all like a dream, and no one ever completely remembers their dreams...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short, but I need a break. It's Valentine's day for crying out loud! 


	13. The Other Two

Now that Valentine's day and church are over, I will spend the next day working on this very story. I hope you like it so far- it had a rough start, but the pace is picking up, and we can now get this over with a big finish. Who's with me?  
  
... ... ... "BARK!"  
  
Yeah! My dog is! Good girl! (feeds dog a box of chocolate.)  
  
======================================  
  
CHAPTER XIII  
THE OTHER TWO  
  
The library was dimly lit, and presented a warm mood to the red-head. Green lamps were evenly spaced on all the tables, and all the books were put in place. The floor was an interesting pattern of tiles, and the whole place was quiet. Misty headed straight for the newspapers- that was where she was going to start- at the beginning. She sifted through the latest copies back to the older, more yellow ones, where her story was printed on the front page of "Kanto Today". And, suddenly, there it was. One of the many titles she had overheard about at bars and conventions: POKEMON MASTER'S GIRFRIEND KIDNAPPED ALONG WITH RIVAL!  
  
She read and reread the article, and she was surprised at how much the newspapers overstated things. But it was important for her to get a new view of what had happened. She had been told from the start that Ash was the bad guy- that ketchum was the one who did it, and not Gary. That was just his statement, though. She flipped the next few newspapers. MISTY AND GARY STILL MISSING and HOPE LOST? That was, such a long time ago, but the question was still unanswered. Could she finish it?  
  
Misty finally finished what she had come to do. On the way out, she rented a book about the challengers of the elite four with no intention of bringing it back. She left her name, Amy Sandler, on the library card.  
  
On the way home, she thought hard about what had happened. She wanted to know why Gary had kidnapped her, or saved her, he said. She could talk to neither of the Oaks, nor any Ketchums. She looked in the book for Ash's info.  
  
As she flipped, a song came on the radio:  
  
Every move you make  
Every step you take  
Every vow you take  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you...  
  
====================================  
  
Ash was taken to the ER immediately. His legs- no one wanted to even talk about them. He had damage to just about every organ and bone in his body- and was not awake, not with the amount of pain killers in his system. For two days, he didn't have any visitors. That was until someone did come, by the name of Oak.  
  
He sat next to the man's bed, just as he had sat next to another's many years ago. His first name was Gary. The nurses warned him that the pokemaster was not going to wake up for at least a day, but he could wait. He needed badly to talk to Ash. He lay in the bed, eyes closed, thinking nothing. And Gary waited, and waited.  
  
The police, dislike ketchum as much as they did, had their duties, and had not let Gary into the room without a video camera and the door open, as well as a bug in his pocket. Perhaps, if the NYPD had read the newspaper that time ago, they would have not let the disappeared child to enter. Or maybe they wanted to have Ash killed. Maybe Oak had given them money. Whatever the reason, there Gary sat, waiting.  
  
It was evening when Ash's heart rate quickened to waking pace. His eyes shifted and slowly opened. Gary did not notice at first. It was only when Ash spoke, "Who are you?"  
  
The rival turned and looked at the scabby face. He felt sadness inside himself. "You know me," he said flatly, as if Ash were a disobedient four-year-old. Ash looked around at his surroundings. "The man that fell with me," he put aside his visitor's identity, "what happened to him?" "He's dead." "Who hired him?" Gary didn't answer. He couldn't- he was bugged. He looked at him thoughtfully. He wondered why Misty was so drawn to him. Even if they were rivals, Gary was mature enough, he thought, to look on Ash's good side. He saw nothing desirable. "I am Gary Oak."  
  
Ash's face remained like a rock- unmoving and emotionless, for at least thirty seconds.  
  
"Who?" "Gary Oak. We knew each other as kids." "Who am I?" Gary thought he heard Ash say. Why not? He had fallen and hit his head, just like Misty. Why not? Just say it. SAY IT. "Gary Oak..." Ash was now in deep thought, a concept that made Gary forget his frustration and want to laugh. Ash's mind clicked- Gary could see it. He looked at Gary's face and recognized him, eyes widening. His mouth dropped and his head rose. Then came from his mouth what started as a low moan until it grew into a loud talking voice.  
  
"Oahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He violently tried to sit up and attempted at yelling, again. The police must have been on donut break or something because they would have arrested Gary by now if they had heard what was being said. "Ahhhhhhhh... I remember you... Fucker! It was... you!" Gary could see Ash's hand try to grab his throat. It was actually kind of funny. Like some kind of joke two kids were playing with each other.  
  
"You took Misty! You did it! P-police...!" Gary frowned him. "No need to stop acting like a lady." "H-how could you! And... you dare... come in here and..." his voice weakened and died. He gritted his teeth and made a final effort to jump out of bed and grab the scalpel on the tray next to him. Gary rested a hand on Ash's chest, preventing further movement. Ash looked up at him and was almost pleading. "Why? You... why?" Gary shook his head. He hadn't planned out what he was going to say. "It... was a bad call on my part." Gary said. He looked at the floor and stood. "I saw an opportunity and took it. She didn't remember who she was, and... I... I couldn't turn back after I thought it through." Ash's gaze followed Gary as he walked to the foot of the bed. It was then, when they looked each other in the eyes, that they saw nothing less than pure humanity in each other, and they felt the most respect for each other than they ever had in their entire lives.  
  
"What did you do to her?" "Not now."  
  
"Well, why the... hell not?" "She's alive- at least I think she is."  
  
"I know she is."  
  
Gary looked at him in surprise. "She called me... just before... last night." Ash had assumed his fall had taken place last night and not three days ago. "You mean three days ago?" Ash was silent for a moment, and then nodded. Gary walked back to the chair. "What did she say? Is she alright?" "I thought... that was why you... were here..." Ash was still making small efforts to sit every ten seconds. He was surprised Gary wasn't harboring her or holding her hostage. He was actually hoping someone knew where or how she was, but now knowing no one did, he was filled with fear.  
  
"I spent," Ash said, "seven years... thinking day in and day... out... about how I was going to break your... neck." He muttered an obscene term under his breath. Gary was still fastened on Misty's whereabouts. "I'm just as worried about her as you are." "I'm not... so sure you... are." He tried to sit up and halfway made it. "I want to tell you that I'm not the one who hired that man." He put his coat on but never lowered his gaze from Ash's clenched fists. "Then who did?" Ash's eyes grew frantically helpless as Gary walked towards the door. Gary smiled at him. "Opinions," the rival said, "everybody's got them." Ash made one last effort to grab Gary's sleeve. "You mean to tell me that you've never suspected anyone but me who made her what she is today?" Gary looked at him a last time as he shuffled to the door. "I never thought you were that ignorant, but that's just me." The brunette had his hand on the door knob. "I'll let you rest now. But I'll leave you with a hint."  
  
Ash waited, speechless. "Suspect someone else, like... Brock, for instance."  
  
And with that, Gary Oak left his rival as he had last seen him seven years ago- pissed as hell.  
  
==========================================  
  
Misty stood on the doorstep of 217 Jey Avenue, knocking on a green door. It opened and a bare-chested man stepped up to her.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked politely. He looked a little taller. "I'm looking for someone named Brock- do you know him?" The man looked at her for a few seconds, studying her as if she looked familiar. "You look familiar," he said, "But yes, I know a Brock. He lives next door." The man motioned to his left and smiled. Misty smiled back and thanked him for his help. She then walked down the steps and soon found herself in front of 215 Jey avenue. There was a red door, and she knocked on it. It soon opened.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ooooooh! Kida suspenseful, huh? I hope you liked it. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hallo! Again I bring you another chapter to my fanfic. So sorry. Thanks for all the good reviews and stuff. I plan to take a break after this one (if you can call it that) and work on the chapters before it. I want to go back and make it look nicer and stuff. Anyway I hope you like:  
  
===================================== CHAPTER XIV  
  
Misty was standing in front of a dark-skinned man. He was wearing a red shirt with some kind of hunting vest or something and jeans. He looked like an average guy. His hair was dark and unkempt, falling around his eyes, which appeared to need some glasses because they were squinting. He appeared to be in his early thirties or late twenties and was barefoot. With him came an air of something similar to romance, but it was duller, like a mellow lust. He looked Misty up and down, and his face remained emotionless.  
  
Misty thought it was time for one of them to speak and said "hi." The man returned and asked what he could do for her. Misty thought he looked a little confused.  
  
She explained that she was looking for Brock and needed to talk to him.  
  
"I'm Brock." "Ah."  
  
Misty wasn't sure what to say (hi I'm the one who tried to kill your friend.)  
  
"I'd like to ask you about what happened on November ninth of '95." Brock's expression changed to something else- like before, a mystery. He invited her to come in. "This could take some time," he said.  
  
It was as he said this that the smell of beer wafted into her face- not her nostrils- her face. She had almost expected this. Brock looked very average, but most psychos did. She was careful to look around for everything in the room. There was not much light. In fact- there were no ceiling lights- just fans. He apparently retired and rose with the sun, and had all of the windows ajar.  
  
He motioned to a very grimy-looking couch and seated himself in a red lazyboy, his thrown of sorts. His bare feet curled around the carpet and seemed to crack themselves. On the table were only a few cans- empty and had seemed to loose their commercialized silver glare. It was a greasy place- like a stuffy used car office.  
  
"It...," he started, "started a very long time ago." Misty would later realize that he was a great story teller, and had very detailed descriptions:  
  
"You probably know Ash Ketchum- the pokemaster- bla bla bla. He was some kid- a great kid. I was his older friend, Brock. Good old Brock. I was the third wheel though. There was a girl. Her name was Misty, you probably know. She was a hothead, but crazy for Ash, and vica versa. (smile) They were always fighting, though. It was to hide their affection, you see. They would have rather died than have each other know. We traveled all over Kanto, Ash was the strongest- trainer, that is. I was something of a cook as well as a... ladies man. I was more interested in pokemon breeding than training, especially after Ash had beaten me- yeah, I used to be a gym leader back in the day. (Misty looked at him a second time and realized that he was not old at all.) That was before the whole suspension thing. That girl- she used to be a gym leader to. We both were overwhelmed by Ash. He made us want for something- to see the world, be adventurous, you know the crap. We quit being gym leaders and came along with him. Just like that. It was unprecedented.  
  
"We had great adventures. Lots of stuff happened, and we became all good friends. There were times when we sort of just left and tried to lead average lives, but it just didn't suit us, and we kept coming back to Ash. He was a crazy kid. But honest, and kind. He was the most moral of us. Misty and I had our own secrets but there was no doubt in my mind that Ash hid nothing from us. He was just there, almost like he had no thoughts but now, you know. He was real and didn't dwell on the past or the future.  
  
"Then there was his rival. It's a funny word, rival- very general. Gary Oak was more of Ash's nemesis. He was practically on the opposite end of the spectrum. Always, they were competing, trying to gain fame faster than the other. Gary was a good trainer, no doubt about that. He and Ash would battle a lot, but Gary would always lose. He lost everything to Ash. He could never really beat him at anything. Especially Misty. Gary really liked her. Believe me- I'm an expert on liking girls, and he liked her. He was jealous of Ash. He couldn't understand why she hanged out with him. Come to think of it, neither can I.  
  
"Gary never did anything violent or drastic, though. He was no criminal, just rude and vicious. His main goal wasn't Misty, anyway. I only stood by and watched through all of this. Misty was never really an object to me- too young to be interesting like that. So that was how it went for years- Ash moving up towards the elite four, Misty and me going along for the ride, and Gary always in the shadow, striving. I believe he wasn't the original cause of what happened. It was such a strange incident. This had taken place a very long time after the four. We had followed Ash to Jhoto. And he'd conquered it. He was the pokemaster. We were all wondering what was going to happen next. Though I can't speak for all of us, I knew that I was not afraid. I had a girl back home- whom I loved and was going to be with. I had my life set and everything was perfect for me. We were staying at the pokemon center. That was usual. Ash's pokemon were really strong- the strongest. He had beaten everyone. Misty was on good terms- I mean really good. She hugged him from time to time. Ash had told me that night, he said that he was going to tell her how he felt... as soon as she got back from her walk...  
  
"She never came back. The next morning and no Misty. We waited until after breakfast before calling the police. A beautiful police woman aided our search for her. Jenny, I think, was her name. A beautiful beautiful girl... But I'm rambling. Anyway, we looked all day and we could not find her. Misty had just disappeared. I was so strange that something like this could happen. Everything was going so well...  
  
"We continued the search for three days. Nothing. Ash was falling apart, himself. Nothing like this had happened before, you understand. In the pokemon world, there were no guns, or murder. There was no organized crime- well, just team rocket. (another smile) but they were thieves. This was tremendous to history, really. And to think that the one to start it all would be Misty was killing Ash. It was on the fourth day of the search. Gary had appeared and offered a temporary truce with Ash. He loved Misty, also. Anyway, we were presented with a girl. She had been found in the middle of the road just outside town. She was taken to the hospital to rest and recover because the medics had found poison in her system. What kind they never knew- it had never been seen before- another mystery.  
  
"Ash knew it was her, and I did too. Her clothes were changed and torn. It was like she had just gotten lost and had been clawing through the woods when she was stung by a bee pokemon or something. It was a simple explanation. Misty was apparently in some kind of coma. She lay in bed for a week, it must have been, and Ash was beside her the whole time. He never said 'I love you'. He wanted to wait until she was awake for a week. He practically never left the room. To think that the one time he actually took a break was the time when she was awake. I personally think the whole thing was coordinated, like someone could control when she was going to wake up. It had to be those few hours when Gary was watching her!  
  
"I saw it from his own mouth. He promised- Ash made him promise twice- that he would call if she moved or even breathed funny. He looked so sad and mellow at the time. It was such a change to his character Misty had brought to him that we wanted to trust him. He actually seemed like a nice guy. He sat in the chair and watched her for hours, just like Ash had. I think he really did love her- like he didn't just want her because she was Ash's, but that he loved her.  
  
"I suppose that was what made him do it. I think it was a spur of the moment thing- a splurge. Misty woke up and he saw an opportunity. Anyway, he convinced her to come with him and lead her out to the front lawn of the pokemon center. Ash and I were called by Pikachu. I think Pikachu loved Misty, too. He was calling to us and we knew what was happening right away. We didn't even bother to go into the room, Ash just ran outside- he was faster than me and I didn't see Gary again. Gary just took Misty and Ash's pokemon with him up into the sky, you know, on the pigeot pokemon. He just... took her... just like that. And it was over..."  
  
Misty stared at the carpet and thought. She didn't feel like she knew everything yet, but she felt she was close. She felt that Gary couldn't be behind all of this. Mr. Oak, as she had called him- she had never seen his face. She had assumed that he was an Oak because he said so, but it didn't really matter to her, then. It did now.  
  
"Anyway," Brock muttered, "Ash somehow kept on going- I think he did it all for Misty. I think he felt that she was dead and he was going to honor her by becoming the greatest. He did."  
  
"And then the day of the parade." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah... I was there, on the same float." He looked up at her face and seemed confused again, like an old man. "I saw the woman- she looked just like Misty." They fell silent again. It was a moment of thought- where Misty was thinking what a smelly and dirty place this was and Brock wondering why he wasn't attracted to this girl like he was to every other one.  
  
"Just like..." "Thank you for your time." Brock's mood changed yet again and he said he hoped he was helpful. Misty told him he was and she was soon walking down the driveway to her car. She put the key in the door and opened. She climbed in. Brock stood on the porch, still barefoot, and still looking confused. He watched Misty shift the stick and look behind as the car rolled easily into the black street. It was then that she looked at him and smiled, waved, and drove off that he knew just how helpful he had really been.  
  
----------  
  
hmmmmm... a boring chapter, I know, but every story needs something like that. Don't worry. I'll make something exciting happen in the next chapter.  
  
Review. -_- 


	15. Final Chapter: The Summit

Author's note. When I wrote the last chapter, I liked pokémon. Now I don't, yet the story has been uncompleted and forgotten for years. So, while no one is watching, I will finish it, according to my taste. Anyone reading this that is a big fan of the franchise or romance novels might not enjoy it. But at least it will be finished.

**Final chapter: The Summit**

We last saw Misty driving down the road and an aged Brock, bemused at his doorstep. Ash in the hospital, resting. What happened then was mostly nothing. For a few weeks, Misty went to libraries, federal and state web sites, and even had her fortune read by an alleged psychic. She eventually became fully aware of the entire story of her past. This is what she learned.

A group of three friends, Ash, Misty, and Brock, were hiking through the Amozo Forest to get to Amozo city, where another gym was. One morning when they woke up, the two boys looked around and saw that Misty was gone. She was nowhere to be found, and after a few hours of searching, they continued to Amozo city and went straight to the police station, where a search party was organized. The entire forest was combed through by a party of fifty citizens and officers. A girl was found and later confirmed to be Misty Waterflower by her companions. She was discovered unconscious, with some pretty bad scratches, bruises, and evidence of sexual assault (rape, to be specific). The police took her to the Amozo hospital, which was located on the extreme edge of the city and summarily began a vehement chase for the now-named "Amozo Rapist". Ash and Brock stayed with her for two days until one night she was kidnaped.

"I woke up because I heard Pikachu making a lot of noise. I saw him run by my door and followed him outside. Then I saw Misty and Gary getting on a bird pokémon and flying off." said her friend, Ash Ketchum, in hysterics, an hour after the kidnaping. His five best pokémon and pokedex were also stolen. Gary Oak, the man seen taking Misty, was a childhood friend of Ash's and the grandson of esteemed pokémon researcher Professor Oak. At the time there was apparently a great animosity between the two trainers. Misty was never heard from again.

Ketchum, despite the loss of his best pokémon, restarted his career and eventually became the pokémon master of the world at age nineteen. He later was unanimously elected president of the pokémon congress, a new organization started to promote and see through the peaceful solution of conflicts involving pocket monsters. Around that time, a rising argument became a leading issue of whether or not pokémon should be used for battle, housework, or even captured. Leading opposers of the argument include Professor Oak and the current president of Kanto, Serge Valentine. Ketchum remains neutral on the subject, and continues to battle with his pokémon but does not capture them anymore.

Ketchum, after an assassination attempt at a parade by a "disillusioned fan" suddenly came out strongly against pokémon captivity. He has helped greatly in the cause. Later he was attacked again, by a different party in his apartment building. The man was killed in an attempt to escape and never identified. Ash spent a year in the hospital for injuries sustained and upon release, was discovered to have completely lost use for his left arm. Although he had plenty of funds as well as sympathy patronage to replace or operate upon his limb, Ketchem refused treatment for it. The first assassin escaped from the Koriba Women's Prison around the time of the second attempt at his life, but was not the man that attacked Ketchum in his apartment.

**Three Months Later**

Ash came home from another pokémon congress meeting, tired. There had been no improvements for years in the debate, and he feared no solution would ever come. Ash went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Everything he did with his right hand, while the left hung limp ad his side. He removed his suit and sat down to read the paper. Ash heard a clang outside, and he slowly got up. Pikachu, who had been asleep in the bedroom, followed. Ash went around back to find his garbage can knocked over. He reached for it– _PING!_ A bullet sent it skidding down the driveway. Misty stood next to him with a silenced pistol in his face. Ash casually grabbed the gun. It pointed in the air as they both silently struggled for it. Misty's grip was iron, but so was Ash's, and his one hand matched her two in strength. The gun wavered limp as they stared at each other.

"Misty," he said softly, "You think I care if I die?"

She said nothing. Ash suddenly let go of the firearm, and she quickly centered it back on his head. He gazed at her silently. This lasted for half a minute.

"Why did you go with Gary?" he asked.

"He tricked me. I had Amnesia."

"Do you still have it, now?"

"... Yes." She moved closer. "Come with me." They went into the garage, where she handcuffed him to the passenger-side door. She asked where the keys were and he told her in his right pants pocket. Misty leaned over him and fished in it. Their faces touched, cheek to nose.

"I loved you." He said. She looked him in the eye, one inch away, and felt something inside her stomach flutter, and her face went red. Then she continued pulling his keys out and sat back in her seat, starting the car. Ash leaned his head against the window and his eyes glazed over.

"I'm going to finish this." She said. The black car pulled out of the garage and flew down the street quietly. It was noon.

They drove for an hour. Ash never made a sound, and Misty kept her eyes on the road. They went south. Ash saw a sign that read _Pewter City_. This was where Professor Oak lived now. They went to the heart of the city, passing a few tall buildings and eventually to the rich section. White houses and grass. Some trees. Misty gently stopped in front of 42 Oak Street. It looked like nobody was home. Ash was left in the car, and she moved across the lawn stealthily. After looking in the windows, she opened the front door, gun in hand. He watched her go inside and waited. After about thirty seconds Ash saw another car coming down the street. It slowed and turned into the driveway, a red car. The front door opened, and out stepped Gary Oak. He glanced a moment at Ash's car, then did a double take. He saw Ash and drew back, peered, and, after a moment, walked over. He knocked on the window, staring intently at him.

"What are you doing here?" he said loudly. This must have caught Misty's attention because she could be seen standing in the doorway seconds later. She raised her pistol and fired at Gary, who was stooped in front of the car. It clipped Gary's ear. He stumbled, flailing his left arm and pulling a small black revolver out of his pocket while turning to face her. She tried to shoot again, but he quickly raised his gun and shot in her general direction without aiming. Amazingly, the gun was knocked out of her hand. Gary moved away from the car, panting and cupping his ear. He didn't try to shoot again. Ash suddenly felt a rush of strength and began madly kicking at the door. It was Gary outside– the man who had taken everything from his life and destroyed him. He had hurt Misty too many times to be counted, and he was a wretched creature that deserved to die. The door gave way and opened, warped into a cup shape. He continued kicking.

Misty walked in a circular path around Gary, as the window shattered from Ash's kicking. The door broke off of its hinges, pulling him out of the car. He raised his good hand, so that it hung by the handcuffs as he moved towards Gary, intending to use it as a clumsy flail. Misty took out her combat knife and jumped behind the car for cover, while Gary pointed the gun at Ash.

"Are you _crazy_?" she yelled, "You'll get shot!"

"What did I tell you?" Ash swung the door at Gary, "I don't care." He jumped back, and that was when Misty leapt out from behind the car. Gary was just landing as she stuck the knife in his shoulder. Ash followed through with the door, knocking him two yards across the lawn and into the street. Gary clutched his arm now, blood flowing through his fingers.

"Just fucking wait!" he exclaimed. He tossed the revolver on the grass and out of his reach. The two watched him closely. He coughed. "This is a big misunderstanding." He sat up, examining his arm. Pikachu, who had been holding on the back of the car, now perched atop of it and watched the scene unfold. Gary didn't say anything. There was a faint sound of wind and a car in the distance.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you," Misty said, stepping forward, her eyes darting over him and fist shaking. Her hair was wet with sweat and hung in dark orange curls in front of her forehead.

"It's not what it seems." Gary asked softly.

"We _all _know the story, Gary," Ash came in, "You lied to her, kidnaped her... hurt her..." He relaxed his hand and the handcuffs fell along with the door to the faded autumn grass. Misty realized that he could have done this all along. He really _didn't_ care about anything anymore.

"Woah woah," Gary said, "I never hurt her."

"Who else did, then?"

"It wasn't me... I only loved..."

"Enough!" Misty yelled, startling them all. Before anyone could say anything else. The car, which had been getting closer all the while, screeched to a stop, in between Gary and the other two. Ash recognized the driver immediately as Professor Oak. The old man reached over and opened the passenger side door.

"Gary!" he called.

"It's Mister Oak," Misty said." Ash looked at the car desperately as Gary pulled himself into the passenger's seat and closed the door. Ash's fury flamed up and he sprang at the vehicle. Pikachu leapt after him and landed on his shoulder as he slammed his fist through the driver's window. Oak floored it and the car voomed down the street. Pikachu crawled along Ash's back, down his arm and into the car. Ash held on and trailed down the road, his legs tearing to shreds of red meat. Misty didn't waste time. She jumped back into Ash's car and revved up the engine.

Meanwhile Pikachu was charging up good for the biggest thunder attack in his life. Ash waited patiently. Gary had taken the wheel while Oak grabbed a ball point pen and was viciously stabbing at pikachu, who dodged him in the back seat. Ash let go as Pikachu gave a great cry, and a lightning bolt nine meters in diameter cracked down from the sky, striking the car. It was engulfed in yellow light, and for a moment, Misty was blinded. There was an explosion. The top of Oak's car burst off, flipped in the air, and crashed to the curb, smoking. The rest of the car was left smoldering, ambling down the street and finally to a stop. Pikachu lay on his back on the seat, sleeping. There was no one in the front of the car.

Misty stopped now in front of Ash, who was also on his back, his legs now ending in bloody stumps at his knees. His eyes were open and searching for any sign of the two Oaks. Then Misty saw the Professor, getting to his feet in a neighbor's yard. He must have jumped out of the car. And there was Gary, lying motionless next to him. Misty kneeled next to Ash as Oak regained his wits, shaking his head.

"Misty," Ash said, "Don't look at me. Kill that bastard." He gulped and let his head back onto the pavement.

She said "I'll be back," and stood up. There was a short moment of silence as Oak straightened himself and reached into his coat pocket. Misty started walking towards him with the knife. Then Gary's voice escalated to a screech.

"MISTYYY!" a pause. His entire body was smoking and charred. His lips were blistered. "I'm sorry for what we did. It was selfish, I know. I have to tell you the truth." Oak took a gun out of his pocket– a magnum. "You're not really... Misty Water–" And that was when Professor Oak blew his grandson's brains out.

—

—

—

**PKAOW!**

—

—

—

Gary's body jumped and curled, fading into a corpse. Gunsmoke ran up the barrel of the magnum and over Oak's body. There he was, looking down at what he had created fifty years ago when he bore his own son and ended seconds ago with the pulling of a trigger. Misty reared her arm back, Oak turned to face her, and she threw the stainless steel hunting knife. It tore through the air, screaming like lighting. The blade dug into Oak's skull with a loud thud. His head jerked back, snapping his neck with a crack. At the same moment, as Oak's knees touched the ground and his eyes started to bleed along with the new hole in his forehead, a wave of surreal light exploded from his face, knocking Misty back and making her close her eyes in a puff of cool air. When she opened them there was nothing before her except Professor Oak. Everything else had turned to white nothingness, and the only sound was a distant hum. Oak sat on his knees for fifteen seconds. There was the sound of a door opening and shutting.

Then Oak moved his arm. His hand grabbed the blade in his face and yanked it out effortlessly. Blood spurted out of the wound like a fountain for a second and then died down to a faucet. Then a small stream, and finally nothing at all. He stood and opened his eyes.

_Who is this girl?_

His face was covered in blood, and he grinned, staring at her.

_Just some homeless crack whore._

He wiped his eyes and mouth with his sleeve. Misty listened, realizing the voices were very familiar.

_What did you do with Misty?_

_You don't want to know._

Oak took two steps. "Do you know where we are, Misty? Or what should I call you? Truth be told, I can't remember your name."

"My name's Misty," she said quietly.

_So what are we doing?_

_We have to make sure they think it's her._

_How do we do that?_

"Oh no, it isn't!" He grinned even wider.

_We do to her..._

Another two steps.

_...What any common serial rapist would do to her._

"We are nowhere, Misty. We are in a place where no one else can see."

_I don't know, Grandpa_...

Another two steps. Misty smelt an old man's breath.

_She's... "hot",... isn't she, Gary?_

Misty gagged in her throat.

_I don't know..._

_It's the only way, Gary._

Oak took three more steps.

_Here's a condom, Grandson. Knock yourself out_...

She vomited. Oak watched with interest. "Oh, we're fast-forwarding, now." he said. Another time, about a week later. The same two people.

_What the hell is going on, Gary?_

Oak advanced two more steps and Misty spat and wiped her mouth. She was reliving her worst nightmare.

_Why did you bring her _back

_I don't know, Grandpa. She was so innocent. That night, when you told me to... I think I fell in love with her._

Another step. Oak was a yard away now. The blood made two lines down his smiling mouth.

_Love! How old are you, Gary? Jesus, this ruins everything._

_She can stay with us, Grandpa! We can pretend she is adopted or something. We can still make her kill Ash._

_Hmm..._

Fade out. She looked into his evil eyes.

"So what makes _you_ Misty Waterflower? The fact that you _look_ like her?"

"Why did you do this?"

"Don't you get it? He wanted to destroy everything I had from the start. That selfish kid! And then everything went so smoothly. Your instincts kicked in perfectly."

"Instincts?"

_Misty can you hear me?_

"Yes we tweaked you a bit. Not just with _this _little "program", but also a planned set of instincts. The instinct to kill anyone you love." She felt horror weed its way out of her stomach and spread through her veins. "And everything went fine right until you had his fat head in your scope. What happened, I would wonder, were I still alive..."

_Hold on, Misty. we're gonna try to take it out._

"But enough about that. It's time to finish this. That's what this program's for. If I don't win, _nobody_ does." Misty found she couldn't move. Her muscles tensed, but no results. "Everything that's happening right now is coming from _your _mind! And the best part is there's _no_ stopping it!" He opened his mouth wide and raised the hunting knife one last time. It was clean as a whistle now.

"I want you to look into my eyes as I do this, Misty!" He pressed the tip into her temple. She felt everything he was doing more really than anything. More than she ever thought possible. The point digging, deeper and deeper. Her warm blood running down her face and neck. She felt the blade touch her skull and he wiggled it, scratching at it. For what seemed like hours, he worked on her head, producing excruciating pain. She couldn't scream. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was die. And that's what she was doing. His eyes were on fire, and blood ran freely from them. She felt herself going. She felt her body shutting down. The darkness swallowed her, yet Oak's evil face remained. This was death. It was coming. Her life was over.

On a Tuesday morning, a woman gained consciousness. Her name was Gloria Samara, and she was twenty seven years old. It was a beautiful day– the first she'd seen in years. She opened her eyes to a hospital room, the windows open and a breeze gently rolling over the white curtains. There was a little discomfort on her temple, and she felt at it with her hand. A bandage. She sat there and thought. The last thing she remembered was... A man asking her for something... She had been living on the streets, she remembered. She had met a man who had kidnaped her, and she had fallen asleep in the back of his van. That's _all_ she remembered. Now here she was, eight years later.

The first person she talked to was a man named Brock. He had gotten her mixed up with someone else at first. Someone named Misty. That was a pretty name, she thought, but not hers. Then the Brock person said, "Oh... that's right!" smiling, "Silly me!" He asked her if she remembered anything, and she told him no. He asked if she'd like him to tell her what had happened to her in the last eight years, but she said no, thank you.

They talked for a little bit, listening to birds outside. Not worrying about the future. She saw a metallic thing sitting in a jar next to her bed. It looked like a spark plug or something. What's that? She asked. Brock told her it was something the doctors had found in her head, but now that it was out, she was going to feel a lot better. She was glad.

So she left the hospital after getting healthy, and Brock helped her make a life for herself, with a house and a job, and friends, too. Her best friend was a big mouse-like animal called Pikachu. And she met a man who thought her orange hair and aqua eyes were beautiful, and they got married. They had children and grandchildren, living together forever in happiness. What was this man's name, you may ask? Well you'll just have to decide that for yourself. What's important is that he loved her until his dying day, and she felt the same for him. Yesssss...

The end.

Yesss. We have finished the story! Long chapter huh?


End file.
